


party in the city where the heat is on

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, based off that one nct in miami vlog, bc hyuck is a fucking tease and mark is just a panicked gay, feat. hyucks thighs in tiny tiny shorts, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: “You seemed distracted at the beach, hyung,” Donghyuck pouts. “What were you thinking about, hm?”[or, Donghyuck's thighs exist and Mark might just die on Miami beach]





	party in the city where the heat is on

**Author's Note:**

> [the nct in miami vlog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdcJE-oqjw4) has been haunting me since it came out, so here we are. this is just 4k of mark being a flustered and panicked gay, hyuck being a confident tease, and porn. 
> 
> i haven't written anything in like, 9 months obviously so hopefully this is somewhat decent. donghyuck's thighs deserve it.
> 
> for my pal [mel](https://twitter.com/joohoneyonehun), because i tortured her by telling her next to nothing about this as i was writing it. haha love u xox!

Honestly, Donghyuck’s thighs might kill him.

Mark’s thought this a lot over the years but it has never been as prominent as right now, watching Donghyuck run through the shallows in swim trunks already short, but pulled up to a length that might as well be illegal.

As the camera rolls, he’s forced to watch the sun reflect off of Donghyuck’s tan skin, trace the sweat that’s beginning to bead around the hem of his trunks. Miami’s only their third city so far, but it’s easily the hottest weather they’ve all felt in months, and they’re all reveling in the sunshine and beach break after playing 3 shows in a week.

“-and my mom’s already told me all the things she’s planning on — Mark? Dude, are you even paying attention?”

Mark breaks his gaze from where Donghyuck has dropped to his knees in the sand, waves crashing against him, soaking through his shirt, to turn back to Johnny who — _ oh _ yeah, was talking to him about the upcoming Chicago stop. Johnny raises an eyebrow at him and Mark smiles, sheepishly.

“Sorry man, got, uh...distracted.” Johnny just rolls his eyes at him but says nothing else, allowing Mark’s attention wander back to Donghyuck. Who — is walking right towards him, water from the ocean dripping down his legs, with a look on his face that Mark _ really _ doesn’t trust.

“Hyung, you haven’t gone into the water yet,” Donghyuck says as he gets closer, pout forming on his face. “We’re on a beach and all you’ve done is stand here, ignoring the ocean.” He tugs on Marks wrist, forcing him to meet his eyes, whine evident in his tone.

“We’re in _ Miami _ hyung, it’s time to relax and soak in the sun,” Donghyuck says, almost chastising. 

“I get plenty of sun around you,” Mark jokes back immediately. Donghyuck gags, face morphing into one of disgust as he punches Mark in the arm. Mark supposes he may have deserved that one (he’s been spending too much time with Johnny on the tour bus, he thinks).

“Ugh. Gross. Never speak to me again. That was terrible. God, why do I even hang out with you,” Donghyuck says, while crowding up against Mark’s front to wrap his arms around his waist. Mark can feel the heat of his body radiating through his damp shirt, feeling almost hotter than the sun beating down on them. They stand there briefly, Mark letting himself be held, before he feels Donghyuck’s arms tense around him.

“Okay. Water time,” he announces, trying to life Mark up while pushing them both towards the ocean in front of them. Mark’s fight or flight instincts are set off immediately. 

“Nope! _ Nope _ not water time!” he shouts, trying to wiggle out of Donghyuck’s grasp. “I’m fine just standing here and looking at it, _ not _ getting wet, really!” Donghyuck has a vice grip on him, but Mark is practiced in this. He manages to slip out of his arms, taking off down the beach, away from Donghyuck.

“_MARK LEE YOU GET BACK HERE, _” Donghyuck screeches, already beginning to chase after him. Mark kicks some sand out behind him, trying to slow Donghyuck down to no avail, Donghyuck yelling out curses as he gains speed. Mark knows he only has so much time before Donghyuck catches up to him, legs stronger and faster than his own. They run past Taeyong, talking to the camera, who vaguely glances at them before ignoring them completely. 

Heart rate pumping, Mark hears footsteps coming up behind him, barely getting a chance to open his mouth and yell something before a body slams into his, almost toppling them both over into the sand before Mark corrects his footing.

“Got you,” Donghyuck murmurs into his ear, lips closer than what is really appropriate for the Very Public Beach they’re on. Mark suppresses a shiver at how tightly they’re pressed together, back to front, as Donghyuck giggles, tightening his arms around him once again.

“C’mon hyung, it’ll be _ fun _,” Donghyuck sing-songs, lifting Mark off his feet this time as Mark half heartedly tries again to get away. “Just to the belly!”

Mark sighs, and lets himself be carried into the water, feeling as the warm water begins to lap at his feet, rising up his body the deeper Donghyuck carries him. He flinches as the water laps at his torso, soaking into his shirt. Mark can feel every part of Donghyuck pressed against him, from his chest down to his knees, thin shirts and swim trunks barely doing anything to separate them. He shivers, again, but this time definitely not from the water.

“See, it’s not that bad,” Donghyuck says into his ear, chin digging into his shoulder as they slowly walk further into the water, holding Mark firmly against his chest. At some point he releases him, giggling, waving at the camera (because they are _ still being filmed_), before splashing off to go mess with Jaehyun and Doyoung. Mark treads in the spot he was left in, taking deep breaths to calm his head and deal with the, uh, small problem he has.

Maybe one day he’ll stop popping boners whenever Donghyuck touches him but today is not that day.

———

After spending wasting away most of the afternoon sun in the ocean, they all have to go rinse off the salt and sand at the showers before heading back to the hotel they’re staying at, because with 9 boys on a tour bus it’s already kind of a mess and they don’t need to make it _ worse _. Everyone’s soaked, whether from being in the water, or from being splashed at by those in the water, and the sun is warm, keeping them from shivering as they track through the sand. Mark feels his shirt already beginning to dry from the heat, craning his head towards the sky as they wander to the showers as a pack.

“Party in the city where the heat is on,” Mark hums, under his breath. Beside him, Donghyuck scoffs.

“Mark Lee, is that the only song you know how to sing?” Donghyuck says, quirking his eyebrow. 

Mark glances down for a second, which in hindsight was a terrible idea, because now he’s stuck staring at Donghyuck’s chest where his white shirt is _ wet _ and sticking to him in a completely indecent way. He licks his lips subconsciously. Donghyuck notices. 

(Donghyuck _ always _ notices.) 

“See something you like, hyung?” Donghyuck smirks, eyes flashing briefly, before he’s pulled away by Jaehyun. Mark’s eyes follow him as he leaves, before he shakes his head, tearing his eyes away so that he can stop staring at Donghyuck. _ Get a hold of yourself Mark _ , he thinks to himself, trying to clear his head of all thoughts involving _ Donghyuck _ and _ wet _ and _ thighs_.

When they reach the showers, he begins to rinse his off methodically, scrubbing the sand from where it's stuck to his feet and ankles. The water feels nice and cool on his body after being in the sun for so long and Mark goes about cleaning himself lazily. The rest of the boys are around him talking as they clean themselves off, but Mark is mostly keeping to himself, tired from the heat and the time in the water, feeling off and on edge from Donghyuck all day. His mind is wandering, thinking about how ready he is to go back to the hotel, where maybe he’ll actually be able to relax before their flight tomorrow. His eyes are unfocused, watching the sand roll down the drain before something catches the corner of his eye. He looks up and across the shower pillar to see — 

_ Oh. _Okay. Donghyuck is lifting up his shirt. That’s good. That’s really great.

Mark swallows, throat dry and heart pounding, as Donghyuck meets his gaze, sunglasses falling a bit on his face. His eyebrow quirks up, eyes glinting as he shakes his hair out, trails of water gleaming in the sun as they roll down the side of his face. He watches as he moves onto his legs, rolling up the bottoms of his trunks to rinse the sand off his thighs from sitting on the beach earlier, revealing more and more of his skin the higher he goes. He’s laughing with Taeyong as he does it, looking completely oblivious to what he’s doing to Mark, but Mark _ knows _ better. Donghyuck is always 110% aware of what he’s doing, _ especially _ when it comes to Mark.

Mark averts his gaze, thinking that he needs to _ calm the fuck down on this beach, _ but.

Of course, Donghyuck doesn’t let him. 

Mark doesn’t even realize what’s happening until they’re wandering back to where their tour bus is located. He is still feeling on edge, as Donghyuck comes back from where he disappeared with Jungwoo and Taeyong. With popsicles. _ Popsicles_. Which means Mark is forced to watch how Donghyuck’s mouth looks wrapped around his cherry red popsicle, watch as his tongue flicks out to catch the juice from where it’s already melting and starting to trickle down his fingers, watch as his mouth gets redder and more flushed with every suck. 

There is no way anyone should look like _ that _ eating a popsicle, but of course, Donghyuck can’t do anything without putting on a show when he knows Mark is watching (but honestly, when is Mark not not watching him?). Mark feels completed dazed, as Donghyuck treats his popsicle like it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever put in his mouth. At one point, he _ moans _, licking his lips to catch the residual juice and Mark might actually die in Miami. It’s been a nice life so far, he thinks, at least he’s done pretty well for himself, as a moderately famous K-pop star with a really hot boyfriend. Not much more he could ask for, really.

Donghyuck finally looks at him as he’s finishing the remnants of his popsicle, lips plush and stained red. He stares him directly in the eyes as his tongue trails up the popsicle stick, popping the rest of the treat in his mouth. Mark follows the movement of his throat as he swallows it.

“That was good!” Donghyuck hums, sticking his fingers in his mouth to suck the rest of the residual juice off of them. 

“Yeah,” Mark croaks out, “it looked like you really enjoyed it, Hyuck.” Donghyuck just flashes him a bright smile, dropping the popsicle stick in the trash can that they pass and looping his arm around Mark’s shoulder.

“You should’ve come with us and gotten one too, hyung! It was _ so _ big and tasted _ so _ good.”

Mark just closes his eyes and wishes for death.

———

The second they get into their shared hotel room, Donghyuck has Mark’s back pinned to the door, caging him in with his arms.

“Hiya, hyung. Did you have fun today?” He asks, casually, like he doesn’t even realize that all the blood in Marks body is suddenly rushing to his dick. This close, he can see all the freckles on Donghyuck’s face, brought out from their time in the sun, can almost feel his breath on his lips. His mouth is open a bit, questioning, teeth peeking out behind his full lips, and Mark wants desperately to feel that mouth _ on him._

“Donghyuck….” Mark starts, weakly, cringing at how breathless he already sounds, when Donghyuck hasn’t even _ done _ anything. 

“You seemed distracted at the beach, hyung,” Donghyuck pouts. “What were you thinking about, hm?”

“I— uh, I just—, Mark stutters out, brain already shorting out, unable to escape Donghyuck’s gaze. In a split second, Donghyuck’s eyes change, narrowing slightly, a sharp glint that makes Mark’s throat dry up. One of his hands comes down the play with the hair curls at Marks neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin as he ghosts his hand over.

“C’mon baby, gotta use your words,” Donghyuck says, voice sickly-sweet, fingers scratching at the base of Mark’s skull. Mark whimpers.

“_Hyuck_,” he manages to get out, whining. “Can you — can you please just _ kiss me_?” Instead of going towards his mouth like he _ asked _ , Donghyuck instead tilts his head down so he can trail feather light kisses down Marks jaw. Mark’s eyes flutter shut, whine escaping his throat because it’s not _ enough _. Donghyuck huffs out a laugh, before biting down, hard, at the juncture of his shoulder.

“Patience is a virtue baby,” he tuts, kissing a path back up Mark’s neck before catching his mouth in a bruising kiss, all traces of teasing gone as he claims Mark’s mouth for his. Mark doesn’t even have space to breathe, giving up all control to Donghyuck, knees already going weak. His hands reach out to grip Donghyuck’s thin tee, drawing him as close as he can, pressing further back against the door until he can feel him against every inch of his body. Donghyuck kisses him slow and hard, tongue exploring every inch of Marks mouth, teeth biting hard on his bottom lip whenever he pulls away a bit. 

Mark is already so fucking _ gone _ and they’ve barely done anything yet, but in his defense Donghyuck has had him on edge the entire day. He whimpers into the kiss, trying to taste as much of Donghyuck as he can. His hands release their hold on Donghyuck’s shirt, trailing down his sides, pushing up the hem so he can finally feel the soft skin of his waist. 

Donghyuck detaches his mouth for a second, a string of saliva still connecting them, nipping at Mark before attaching himself back to his neck, leaving what Mark _ know _ will be an obnoxious amount of hickeys that he’ll have to spend way too long concealing tomorrow. But he can’t think about that now when it feels so damn _ good — _ he’s so, _ so _ hard, and he can feel Donghyuck’s cock straining through the thin layer of fabric separating them. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, pushing Donghyuck off of him weakly

“Please—” Mark starts, leading them both to the edge of the bed before shoving Donghyuck to lay down on top of it. “Can I just —” He doesn’t even try and finish his sentence before he’s climbing on top of Donghyuck, pushing the hem of his shirt up and trailing kisses down Donghyuck’s chest.

Donghyuck raises himself up on his elbows, eyes darkening as he watches Mark, voice pitched low. He strokes his hand through Marks hair. “Yeah baby, whatever you want, go ahead.” 

Mark barely hears him, sucking a line of hickey’s into Donghyuck’s hip bone, right above the waistband of his shorts. He doesn’t even bother taking them off yet, rucking his shorts higher up on his legs before finally, _ finally_, getting his mouth onto the smooth, golden skin of Donghyuck’s thighs. He groans, deep in his throat, sinking his teeth into the plush skin there, licking the faint traces of saltwater off. He has a hand gripped on each of Donghyuck’s thighs, fingers digging into the flesh as he holds his legs open, giving himself ample room to trail up and down the expanse of unmarred skin in front of him.

He can feel Donghyuck’s leg’s tremble as he continues his ministrations, creating a canvas of blue and purple marks that bloom bright on Donghyuck’s skin. Mark drags his mouth away from where he’s been sucking one of the bigger hickeys on the inside of Donghyuck’s right thigh, to watch as he brings his hand around the press his thumb hard into the mark, hearing a sharp intake of breath above him. Mark preens at the sound.

“Enjoying yourself down there?” Donghyuck asks, voice low and rough, the way that always makes Mark’s dick twitch in his pants. Mark bites lightly against one of the blooming red marks in front of him, nodding as he rests his head against Donghyuck’s thighs.

“_Yeah_,” he croaks out. “God yes, _ fuck_, Hyuck, I’ve been wanting to do this the minute we got to the beach, it’s been _ torture_.” Donghyuck smirks, knowingly

“Such a dirty mind hyung, we were in _ public_,” he admonishes, clicking his tongue and tugging hard on Marks hair, sending a shiver down Mark’s spine. His eyes bore into Marks and his other hand brushes against his face, fingers trailing against Mark’s cheek. Mark wants to avert his gaze but he _ can’t _, not when Donghyuck commands all of his attention like this. 

His cheek burns from where it’s pressed against Donghyuck’s thigh, as Donghyuck’s thumb comes to rest against Mark’s lower lip. Mark drops open his mouth on instinct as Donghyuck presses his thumb inside, tongue lapping gently at the tip. Mark watches as Donghyuck’s eyes darken, gaze transfixed as he pulls his thumb away, smearing spit across Marks’s mouth, hand in his hair gripping tighter. Mark just wants his cock in his mouth, now.

“Please, Hyuck,” he whines, hands fumbling against Donghyuck’s waistband, trying to tug down his shorts as he pulls himself upwards. “_Please _ can I suck you off? I’ll be so good I promise,” he pleads, widening his eyes as he peers up through his eyelashes.. Donghyuck lifts his hips, allowing Mark to finally tug off his shorts, his cock springing free. Mark’s mouth waters at the sight.

“Go for it baby, especially since you asked so nicely,” Donghyuck tells him, stroking through his hair as Mark situates himself back in the V of Donghyuck’s legs before immediately licking a stripe up his cock. Donghyuck tastes like saltwater and sweat, along with something purely Donghyuck and Mark drinks it in. He leads the tip of Donghyuck’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, before swallowing him down

His hands grip Donghyuck’s thighs open again, muscles hard under his fingertips, his body twitching as Mark takes more of him into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat and gags slightly. Mark focusing on breathing through his nose, throat relaxing around Donghyuck’s cock. He repeats this a few times, tongue swirling around the head when he pulls back, trying to go deeper each time, determined. He twists his wrist where it’s wrapped around the base and Donghyuck’s hips jump. Mark whines, pulling off.

“Fuck my face, Hyuck, please?” He asks, coughing, voice already hoarse. He sees Donghyuck squeeze his eyes shut, sucking in a sharp intake of breath.

“_God _ , yeah, of course baby — fuck,” he grits out, guiding Mark back onto his cock, hands tight in his hair. Mark opens his mouth, obediently, tongue lolling out and dripping spit onto the head. Donghyuck _ groans _, a shiver running down Mark’s spine as he helps guide his cock back into his mouth. Donghyuck thrust gently in, testing, before quickening his pace, sliding in and out of Mark’s mouth. Mark tries his best to keep his jaw slack, swirling his tongue when he can, sucking hard whenever Donghyuck pulls out before slamming back in.

Mark moans around Donghyucks cock and it’s _ filthy_, spit dripping down the length, cockhead hitting the back of his throat again and again, so deep Mark can barely breathe, tears welling up in his eyes, and it’s so good it’s so fucking _ good. _He grinds his hips down into the mattress, trying to find some sense of relief when Donghyuck stops suddenly, hands pulling hard in Marks hair as he tugs him off his cock. Mark is panting, mouth red and swollen, and is so disoriented, trying to get back onto Donghyuck’s cock.

“Baby,,” Donghyuck eyes narrow, “I come first.” Mark can see the sheen of sweat on his chest, can tell how hard he’s trying to control his breathing. “Be good.” Mark nods, furiously, just wanting Donghyuck to fill his mouth again. 

“I’ll be good Hyuck, I promise, I’ll be so good,” he says, in a rush. Donghyuck seems satisfied with this, forcing Marks head back down to his dick, spit slick and throbbing. Mark automatically opens his mouth to wrap around it again as Donghyuck starts a brutal rhythm immediately, forcing Mark down as low as he can go until he’s choking.

Mark tried to keep eye contact with Donghyuck, because god does he loves to see it when he’s out of his mind, but Donghyuck is fucking his mouth so damn hard and _ fast _and Mark can’t help his eyes fluttering shut, mouth slack around Donghyuck’s cock as he takes it. Marks jaw aches; he revels in it, knows he’s going to feel it tomorrow. Donghyuck’s hand grip tighter in his hair, pulling at his scalp in a way that burns, making Mark whine deep in his throat at the combination of senses.

He knows Donghyuck’s close, can feel his pace becoming frantic as he tries to fuck as deep into in Marks mouth as he can. Tears are steaming down Marks face now and he must look a mess, hair a wreck from how much Donghyuck has been pulling at it, eyes puffy and swollen, spit dripping down his chin.

For someone so loud normally, Donghyuck is surprisingly quiet during sex — that is, until he’s close to coming. His soft moans and hitches of breath become louder, deeper, and his mouth strings out whatever words he can get out. It’s always Mark’s favorite part, because even if he can’t see, he can always _ hear _ Donghyuck lose control.

“_Baby, _ ” he groans, thrusts speeding up. “_God_ you’re doing so good, always so good for me, your fucking _ mouth _ Mark, holy shit —“ he babbles, barely making any sense, curses interspersed between moans. Mark can feel his dick pulse once, twice, before suddenly Donghyuck cuts off and he’s ripping Mark’s mouth off his cock. Mark chokes as he gasps in a breathe, and feels Donghyuck’s cum hit his face, streaks painting over his swollen red mouth and flushed cheeks. His chest heaves as he peels his eyes open to see Donghyuck in front of him, hands still head tight in his hair, chest heaving. He licks his lips and tastes the salty bitter cum that coats them. Donghyuck loosen’s his grip and Mark falls back down, resting his head Donghyuck's thighs where they’re still spread open, smearing the cum on his face. 

One of Donghyuck’s hands comes down, finger swiping through the mess on Mark’s cheeks. Mark opens his mouth instinctively, laps at Donghyuck’s finger when he presses inside, sucking it clean.

“You did so good baby, come back up here,” Donghyuck says, tugging upwards. Mark complies instantly, scrambling back up Donghyuck body, whining in the back of his throat, breathe hoarse. He feels so pent up and ready, just wanting Donghyuck to _ touch him._

Donghyuck captures his mouth in a searing kiss once Marks close, licking deep into his mouth like he’s trying to taste the traces of his own cum (which, Mark can still feel drying on his face and it’s not _ helping)._

“Wanna get off Mark hyung?” He asks, pulling back an inch. “You’re so hard already, bet all you’d have to do is rub off against my thighs a few times and you’d come.” Donghyuck’s hand presses against Mark’s dick as he speaks, and Mark gasps, sparks flying through his body. He nods, furiously, grinding his hips forward, searching for anything that can get him off. At this point, all Mark would have to do is stare at Donghyuck’s mouth as he says dirty things to him and he’d probably come on the spot. 

Donghyuck hums, pushing down Mark’s shorts, one hand grabbing his ass to bring him closer, and says, “alright then, c’mon hyung, get yourself off on me, make me all messy.” 

Mark could _ cry_.

Instead, he buries his head in Donghyuck’s neck, licking at his collarbone as he grinds his hips down hard against Donghyuck’s thick thighs, the slide smooth from the sweat and the precum that’s been steadily dripping down Mark’s length. He knows he’s not going to last long, can already feel his stomach tightening like he’s about to come. And any other day he might be embarrassed about how little time it takes, but Mark is so gone, nothing could phase him right now. 

He’s whimpering, face pressed hard against Donghyuck, eyes screwed shut as he grinds into his thighs once, twice more, and groans as his release hits him, cock spurting out cum all over Donghyuck’s legs. All at once, Mark’s body feels boneless, collapsing against Donghyuck, not even cringing when he hears the squelch of cum, sticky between them.

Donghyuck’s hands trail down up and down his body as Mark’s breathing calms down, pressing soft kisses into his hair. He chuckles, nosing at Mark’s forehead.

“Damn hyung, if I had known that being on a beach together would’ve gotten you this worked up, I would’ve suggested we do every concert in Miami.” Mark swats at his chest weakly.

“Just — Hyuck, your _ shorts_,” he grumbles. “You just kept exposing more and more of your god damn thighs and we were in _ public_.”

“Hm, didn’t see you complaining about my ‘god damn thighs’ when you were rubbing your dick all over them 2 minutes ag— ow, hyung, that hurt!” Donghyuck whines, rubbing at where Mark just pinched into his side.

“You deserved it,” Mark says, voice still feeling scratchy and harsh, energy sapped out of him. He rolls off Donghyuck and settles back into the bed. “Now go get something to clean us up.” 

Donghyuck grunts, but Mark feels the bed shift and know he’s going to make his way to the bathroom. He peeks his eyes open, watching the muscles in Donghyuck’s thighs shift as he hops off the bed, traces the mottled marks littering Donghyuck’s skin and smiles to himself.

Maybe Donghyuck at the beach isn’t the _ worst _ thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, how the fuck do you end fics? who knows!
> 
> come hang with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kittykooks)


End file.
